This invention relates to a fuse-holder device.
Electrical devices are known comprising both a switch and a fuse-holder within a single element.
These known devices are difficult and laborious to assemble because of the large number of components and connection means for assembling the two different units within a single body.
These known devices can contain fuses only of a determined type, hence the body of the entire device has to be changed if fuses of a different type have to be used. These are some of the significant drawbacks of the prior art devices.